


Can't you see them?

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: "Can't you see them? Please, just tell me you see them. I don't even care if you have to lie. I-I just... need to hear it said." There was a woman trying to hang herself in the corner of the room. Mathew was trying to ignore her. But...he found his eyes kept straying…"Sorry, Mathew, but who am I supposed to be seeing?"





	Can't you see them?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Blood and gore alluded to, and suicides or major deaths in history that have left an impression on people.  
> Synopsis: "Can't you see them? Please, just tell me you see them. I don't even care if you have to lie. I-I just... need to hear it said." There was a woman trying to hang herself in the corner of the room. Mathew was trying to ignore her. But...he found his eyes kept straying back to her again and again every time she restarted her process of putting the noose about her own neck and quietly stepping off that rickety wooden chair. Mathew shuddered, and forced himself to concentrate. Arthur was talking. Maybe he was wrong and at least someone in his family could see THEM all too. "Sorry, Mathew, but who am I supposed to be seeing?"  
> Guess he was right.

Mathew can see the ghosts of everyone who has died somewhere. Which is why he is so quiet. He's terrified that they will notice that he can see them as they act out their deaths unendingly over and over again. This is also why he isn't close friends with any of the other nations. He doesn't want to see any of the many deaths that have happened in their countries. It's why he doesn't bother to walk around and sightsee even in his father-figure's countries, it would just be too painful.

So he stays inside the world meeting hotels that are booked out and refuses to go on any "family outings" if they are not in his own country where he has already figured out where the worst of the deaths are, and how to avoid them. Not to mention that while his First nations may not have all been buddy-buddy with each other, and there had been a great many of them before his papa and dad had come, relatively speaking, he'd never had too many people compared to his landmass area.

His family notices that they haven't hung out with him properly, outside of meetings, in a while and make an elaborate plan to become better family members and friends with him by showing him around their countries and hanging out together in touristy spots because they know how he hasn't been around to see any of them before. They just believe he is a workaholic and won't take any time off to sightsee because of work. So they phone his prime minister to let him know they'll be borrowing him for a few weeks. Mathew is not happy about any of this.  
________________________________________  
And there goes his head.

Mathew flinched as the blood came gushing out, just as he'd suspected it would. What with how clean that particular decapitation was. At least it hadn't sprayed everywhere like it had before. Again.

'And now it's rolling around on the ground.'

Mathew sighed and returned his gaze to the ground. Why did he have to be here? What was his family thinking? Hadn't he made it clear enough that he didn't want to do this? Oh well, it was his own fault for not being more clear. He would just have to endure this.

The blood pooling out of the man's neck finally reached within a few inches of Mathew's shoes, and Mathew quickly sidestepped to get away from it, then shuddered.  
How gross.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?


End file.
